The Way Forward: A list of things I want
This item was last updated in November 2013. ---- Okay, welcome to the page The Way Forward, in which I explore the future possibilities of the City of New Blox. It's an honor to me, and I think I can also speak for my small crew of testers and other workers on the game, to be able to build this. I remember that this is a people's game and that I cater not only to be realistic but also to be open to your ideas. If you want to suggest something, just give me a mail at minecraftproman1266@gmail.com, or PM me. Thanks to Sharkbros999 for his support and ideas, thanks to the CTA group and the MBTA group for support, and thanks to those who I took their models and used them in the city due to original lack of experience and time. Thanks. So, let us begin mapping out our long trek, our way forward, into the future. Vehicles First off, I like my current vehicles, but I personally think I can go further with them. Cars/Buses I will plan to replace my current Town of Robloxia vehicles with more sophisticated vehicles, modified versions of the vehicles from New Blockers City. I've been testing these for a while with the unaltered police car, and besides the GUI break from an Roblox update, I like it very much. So I plan to replace the cars and the buses with NBC ones soon. Planes Our current plane is much too industrial and millitary-based. I might put in a similarly-based passenger plane later, and move the current plane to a new area, maybe in the upcoming military base. Oh, I just revealed the content of the super-sneaky army update of 0.49. Oh well. Trains More work cars, smoother rails, more subway tunnels, and the much-hyped Green Line. Besides that, I might prepare to raise the platforms of the older stations a bit. Nothing else. I am pretty satisfied with the subway at its current state. Jobs Okay, so a long time ago I spammed jobs. Then I ran out of colors to use and I stopped making them. I will revive the spirit soon with a few new jobs. Spawn locations With the outward expansion of the city, I determined that the citizen spawns were a long way away from the more new items, like the new Union district, and the newer buses. I will add a citizen spawn next to the Union Park soon. I will also make the spawns look better and more conspicuous. The McDonalds spawn will be visible. So yeah. New Jobs I want to add new jobs into the gameplay. I have a few on my mind. There will be a musician spawn, near Symphony Hall. I will also place a Transit Police spawn and a SUPER-SECRET NEW JOB THAT WILL BE FOR AN UPCOMING VIP ONLY. VIP will be code-door based, and I will share the code with the MBTA group, CTA group, and my best friends. It's a code door because the smart people out there could possibly guess the code, and good guesswork should be rewarding. I might also add new job-related gear. Districts/Towns For now, I like the current layout. Later though, I might add a few new things. Glendale Springs Glendale Springs will see much more suburban content soon. Tottenwood Upcoming: Tottenwood's first expansion since July. Also will feature a subway station, making that station the second to be in Glendale Springs. City of New Blox The city, along with updating some of its districts, will see some new districts. Chestnut Hill Union Highlands Elliot Elliot will mainly be a poor suburban mess of streets and shops, and maybe the location of a future Criminal spawn point-however, it is undecided. Chestnut Hill will be slightly sloping, hopefully I can pull that off, and it will be a quiet residential area. Union Highlands will be the bridge between the suburban Hills and the more city-like Union district, and will be accessible through either a future Gold or Red line station. The Green line will indubitably run through as well. Elliot will be somewhere near Kennedy. Kennedy Finally finishing the last roads in the district. Downtown Nothing much planned. Finishing the roads. Uptown Finishing the roads, determining whether to keep the mall or start from scratch. Government Finishing up some roads. Longford A school. Nothing else. Union As the center of current development, I hope I can insert some residential buildings near the area where the district will connect with Chestnut Hill. Also placing a new Transit Police HQ. Gameplay/GUIs I will try to add some new GUIs and maybe some money script. Also adding some anti-lag and a "player has entered the server" script. Transport Subway Continuing work with the Red line, also working out the Green Line details. Bus See "vehicles" Taxi See "vehicles" Other Generally, more buildings are planned, and I'm working on things right now. If you want to suggest a model or an idea, go right ahead. In closing, there are many things I wish to insert, but almost no time. However I am devoting lots of time to it, and I hired my neighbor to be a Indev tester, so this should speed up some things. Good luck. Category:Events Category:Browse